stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Stadhuis van Wikistad
Referendum Het bos in de Villawijk mag niet gekapt worden. Noch voor een moskee, noch voor de KOL, noch voor iets anders. IEDEREEN WORDT GEVRAAGD OM TE STEMMEN, OOK MENSEN VAN BUITEN WIKISTAD. ALLEEN INWONERS DIE AL 2 DAGEN OF LANGER ZIJN AANGEMELD MOGEN STEMMEN (om sokpoppen te voorkomen). * Voor, behoud het bos! ** [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:15 (UTC) ** George Matthews 23 jun 2008 14:31 (UTC) ** MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 14:33 (UTC) ** ¿Lars Washington? Seven 23 jun 2008 16:07 (UTC) ** 24 jun 2008 09:01 (UTC) ** 24 jun 2008 12:02 (UTC) ** Greenday2 25 jun 2008 07:52 (UTC) Stemming allang gesloten. ** ... * '''Tegen, ik bouw daar mijn mos(lim)k(e)e(rk) of iets anders' ** Tahrim Veltman 23 jun 2008 14:16 (UTC) ** OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:17 (UTC) ** ... Stemming gesloten! Bos blijft behouden! Voor de mensen die tegen zijn Er is al weinig bos in Libertas, en je haalt geen heel bos weg voor zo'n gebouwtje dat je overal kunt plaatsen. Er is al plek genoeg in de stad, of eventueel in andere steden, of zelfs buiten de stad. Waarom precies dit bos? Denk een beetje na aub. [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:18 (UTC) :*denkt: doe het zelf* 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:19 (UTC) ::Je maakt jezelf nu best wel belachelijk weet je dat :D [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:21 (UTC) :::Een recreatiepark heeft het woordje park, het blijft dus groen. --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:20 (UTC) ::::Helaas is het geen bos. >;p [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:21 (UTC) :::::Jong, desnoods steel ik wat geld bij iemand en dan maak ik 'n kunsmatig eiland voor je bos... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:25 (UTC) ::::::Je moet de natuur met rust laten, ten minste, zoveel mogelijk :D [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:33 (UTC) :::::::Ik blaas 't nieuwe marmere huis wel op, komt daar m'n recreatiepark :] --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:34 (UTC) ::::::::Ga je gang. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:48 (UTC) Ik ben nog geen burger zeker? :'( George Matthews 23 jun 2008 14:24 (UTC) :Gewijzigd :D [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:25 (UTC) ::Mag ik ook stemmen? MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 14:26 (UTC) ::Ehem... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:26 (UTC) :::En als je (lim)burger bent? --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:37 (UTC) Zo, nu ist logisch en duidelijk. Ik stop met t wijzigen ervan. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:28 (UTC) :George en Miles mogen allebei stemmen (hoe meer stemmen, hoe democratischer ;-)) [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:30 (UTC) ::Tss.... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:31 (UTC) :::3 - 3 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:34 (UTC) ::::Waarom Geert Wilders niet :P al haat ik hem? 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:35 (UTC) :::::'t is m'n limburgse vriend :'( --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:36 (UTC) Beste Tahrim, je hebt me al een koe genoemd. Als je nu ook nog eens mijn berichten gaat weghalen heb je straks een probleem. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:38 (UTC) :Hallo, dat koe was een grap, en ik heb het niet weggehaald, dat was OWTB, doe geen dingen als een kip zonder kop, weet je nog (wat betekent dat eigenlijk?) Kwestie van humor. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:39 (UTC) ::Helaas, wat je doet was vandalisme. En die stem met Geert Wilders, én mijn wijziging weghalen. Ik zie het nu door de vingers, maar de volgende keer zal je een dagje moeten uitrusten in een gebouw op het Wikistadse Industrieterrein.. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:42 (UTC) :::Ik dacht dat je hier best een grapje mocht uithalen, en welke wijziging heb ik dan teruggedraaid. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:43 (UTC) ::::Maar niet te ver gaan. Wat je hebt weggehaald? Dat ik "Geert Wilders" heb doorgestreept. Datte. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:48 (UTC) :::::Nee, check de geschiedenis ff goed door, dat deed OWTB... 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:50 (UTC) ::::::Fijn, laat maar zitten, kan me al niks meer schelen... damn. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:51 (UTC) Alexandru, je bent een sjanteur. --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:50 (UTC) :Blaas jij het Marmeren Huis maar op :D [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:51 (UTC) ::Als ik iets opblaas dan weet jij 't wel. --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:53 (UTC) :::OK, "Geert Wilders" en "Trots op Nederland". Pff.. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!'']] 23 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) Mag ik er nu wel m'n recreatiepark neerzetten? (((A))) --OuWTB 29 jun 2009 18:29 (UTC) : . Bart K 30 jun 2009 05:00 (UTC) :Idd, :D --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 06:29 (UTC) :: :P Greenday2 30 jun 2009 07:06 (UTC) :::Greenday wil een belangrijke functie krijgen in de vikingraad :P Wat dacht je van wc-vrouw of koffiedame? :P --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 16:47 (UTC) ::::OWTB, je wordt Minister van Milieu en Natuur... --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) :::::Ik weet, maar wat heeft dat met mijn recreatiepark te maken? :S --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) ::::::Omkappen van bossen*... --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:16 (UTC) :::::::Oh ja! :D Maar ik ga niets doen zonder het toestemming van het volk è. (anders krijg ik weer gezeik over me heen :P) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:18 (UTC)